


Holmes and Watson

by iuk



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Demons, Down Town LA, Faeries - Freeform, I'll add more tags, Idris (Shadowhunter Chronicles), London Institute, Los Angeles institute, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Parabatai Bond, Vampires, Warlocks, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-10-26 15:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iuk/pseuds/iuk
Summary: “Ty.”“Yeah?”Instead of replying Kit raised his hand to Ty’s left shoulder, his hand hovering just above the dip to his neck. Hesitant.Without turning to face him, Ty grabbed his hand in his giving it a firm squeeze before releasing it. Balancing on the balls of his feet he leaned forward over the side of the building.Ty opened his mouth, a bog of hot air escaping as he spoke. “Patience, my dear Watson.” He breathed. So quietly that Kit had to lean forward to hear him.Such a silly phrase. ‘- my dear Watson’. However this is the phrase Ty uses only to address Kit. He can’t help but feel pride seep into his very being at the sound of Ty’s voice. He smiles, leans back on the heals of his palms just for a moment and looks up at the sky.





	Holmes and Watson

**Author's Note:**

> Most characters belong to cassandra claire, but a few of them are mine. the story is mine though any relations to other stories is purely coincidence. 
> 
> enjoyyyy

P R O L O G U E

Her phone buzzed with a reply.

Flicking her cigarette out over the balcony, she pocketed it and turned to open the sliding glass door that led into a small apartment. Upon entering she was blasted with the skunk smell of weed. 

"Welcome back Sam" A deep voice spoke.

Sam turned and faced the boy who greeted her. He was sitting in a bean bag, his long legs thrown out lazily in front of him. His scuffed black boots wiggling back and forth slightly. The boy had shoulder length blonde hair with some of it tied up in a half pony tail. He had a small blunt pinched between is thumb and pointer finger. When she made eye contact with him he flashed her a confident smirk. His teeth were unnaturally white.

Sam smiled at the boy before turning around to face the other person in the room. Technically the other girl was in the kitchen but there was no wall to separate the two spaces. Even the hardwood flooring was consistent throughout the house.

"I've gotta get going, gran called and wants me home" Sam said.

The girl who she was speaking to was busy making a concoction out of bread, pickles, hot fries, and a shit ton of peanut butter on the kitchen counter. 

"I don't know why you insist on lying to me. I'm not fucking dumb Sam. I already know that your grandma is working tonight" The girl said without looking up from what she was doing. She was small and very thin, her dark hair in dreads that almost reached her mid thigh, it was also beaded w gold cuffs and jewelry. She was dressed in a big gray hoodie and shorts that hid beneath of it. Her long dark legs were bare. "Besides you've gotta try this sandwich, it freakin slaps, i made it the other day while i was absolutely cooked. " 

Sam walked into the kitchen and placed her head in the other girl shoulder. Wrapping her arms around her front and giving her a squeeze. "That doesn't look good in the slightest, you couldn't pay me to eat it" 

The other girl turned around in Sams embrace and rested her arms on her shoulders, linking them at the fingers behind Sams head. The kitchen was so cramped that her hands were brushing the fridge that was directly behind them. They were both the same height but Sam still looked down slightly on the other girl. "please Lyla, I'd rather do anything else" 

Lyla's bright green eyes sparked. She smiles and bites Sams chin while pulling away simultaneously, leaving Sam to fall back into the fridge clutching her face. "Ow, you little imp, the fuck was that for"

Lyla crossed her arms in front of her chest and leaned back against the counter. "For tryna ditch me, I know that you were texting that Shadowhunter boy out on the balcony and I know you're going to meet him right after this" 

Sam smiled apologetically. "You caught me, but it's not like I'm leaving you alone. You've got a couple more g's and Garrett to help you finish them." Sam roughy rubbed her chin while walking over the the couch where she had thrown her leather jacket previously. Draping it around her shoulders she reached her hand out to the boy, Garrett, for the blunt he had in his hand. 

Garrett curled his knees in to lean forward handing it off to her.

"Oh please, he's my brother and he lives here, his company gets old sometimes" Lyla says as Sam takes a deep inhale.

"Look I'll make it up to you later I swear." Sam says while handing the blunt back to Garrett.

Lyla did a mock sign and pushed her hair behind her ears. They were long, pointed, and littered with tons of gold piercings. All ranging from studs to looping chains. The gold contrasted beautifully against her dark skin. "Fine you owe me dinner. You know the new tai food joint that just opened up? It's really calling my name. but that might just be the munchies talking" She smiled at Sam as she spoke, her tiny canines peaking. "What ever I'm in the mood for you buy it" 

"Deal. I'll text you when I'm home. Don't wait up for me because it might be tomorrow morning when you here from me" Sam said with a wink towards the other girl.

Instead of responding Lyla padded over to her brother. Her feet making no sound on the hardwood floor. Reaching down she snatched the blunt from him and took a puff. 

"Mhm whatever, later Sam"

Sam was already leaving the apartment as Lyla said goodbye. If Garrett had said goodbye to her at all she never heard it. 

She walked swiftly to the elevator. It was only the second floor but she didn't feel like walking down stairs.

Sam pushed open the glass door to Lyla and Garrett's apartment building on the main floor. Conveniently it opened to a rather busy street in downtown LA. Sam walked down the little path leading to the metal gate separating the property from the road. It was old and rusted and made an awful creak when you opened it. She slowly made her way to the curb, the THC in her body causing her to move lethargically. It was easy to catch a cab in this part of town. Normally she would Uber or walk, but she was a bit low on cash and she was in a hurry. 

She hailed the first cab she saw. The car swerved a little and came to a screeching halt in front of her that made Sam cringe. She popped open the back door and ducked her head inside.

"Baker street please" She told the cabbie, closing her door as she spoke. With out a word the driver pulled back into traffic aggressively, causing Sams body to launch forward and hit her head on the plastic divider. She squinted her eyes in pain and leaned back to put her seatbelt on.

she searched each of her pockets for her wallet to count out some cash for her ride. First checking her two leather jacket pockets then her sweatpants. Sams hands clasped around a small leather wallet in her back pocket and withdrew it. She pulled out a few bills for the cabbie and pocketed her wallet. Pulling out her phone she glanced down to look at the time. 11:37pm. Sam opened up her messages and wrote a reply back to the Shadowhunter boy. 

_ ill be there n 10  _

She locked her phone without seeing if he read it and looked out the window. Downtown was busy this time a night on a Saturday. LA was always busy though, regardless of the day. Sam was used to it. Having lived here he entire 17 years. 

Bright lights flashed all around her as she watched the scenes move past her. They drove in the part of town where most of the clubs were present. Big bouncers standing outside almost every single one. She looked through an especially long line to a famous club that she can't seem to remember the name of. In the line she saw all sorts of people. mundane and downworlder alike. She spotted a rather tall guy who, at first glance, seemed to be a normal clubber but when she focused her eyes she saw that his skin was the texture of tree bark and had moss growing on him. Sam also spotted a group of vamps in the line. which was typical. Downworlders loved to party and have fun. It wasn't unusual to see them apart if the night life. Sam was actually a mundane herself, but she has always been gifted with the "sight". A blessing to see the shadow world. Sam actually considered it a blessing to. She supposed it was something that ran in her family but she couldn't know for sure, being that the only family she did have was her grandmother.

Sam wouldn't change a thing about her life. Being raised with the knowledge of the Shadow World was the most interesting thing about her. Being born with the sight however only gifted her the ability to see through glamours. She was just an ordinary girl. Unlike her friends. 

Lyla and Garrett were half Fey. Their father lived in Faerie and was apart of the Seelie Court before they were born. However now, nobody has seen him in 15 years. Their mother lived in the apartment with the two of them. 

Lyla and Garrett were twins, and the three of them have been best friends since grade school. Their only distinguishing feature that they weren't fully human was their pointed ears. Which was typically hidden by a small glamour. However it was easier to just maintain a longer hair style to hide them. 

Sam turned her body away from the window and leaned her head back. She focused on her breathing, counting her inhales and exhales. Her phone buzzed in her hand. She lifted it to her face to see a reply from the boy she was going to meet.

** Kitty ** ❤️

_ i might be a little late, Julian is still awake downstairs. there's no way i'm gonna be able to sneak past him. if you're getting food i want some fries. _

Sam sighed and typed back.

_ im low on cash atm _

** Kitty ** ❤️

_ don't sweat it, i'll get you something when i get there _

Sam locked her phone without replying back. She was meeting a Shawdowhunter. His name was Kit Herondale. They weren't technically an item but they were close to one. They met up often. Their dates ranging anywhere from a quick bite together or a steamy night in his truck. He had been to her place once but her grandmother ended up catching them.

_ "I don't want you tangled up in shadowhunters, i want you to keep your distance from them" _ She had told Sam after she had sent the boy away. 

Sam has never been inside the institute at all. Her grandmother would faint if she found out about her going inside at all, so Sam just stayed clear of the building completely. A part of her was actually intimidated by it. 

The first time Sam had met Kit was in the LA Shadowmarket. At the time, he was accompanied by another boy his age. Instead of sandy blonde hair the other boy's hair was dark as night. The white headphones he was wearing on top of his head stood out drastically. The other boys name was Ty if she remembered correctly. Kit spoke of him once when Sam has asked one time. She hadn't got much information about him though. Just that they had been training together since they were 15. With both of them being 18 now, that's three years worth of stories they shared together. However Kit never brought Ty up again after that. Neither did Sam. She felt as if the topic it self was off limits to her. As if Ty was a secret Kit couldn't share with her.

Kit talked mostly about his time when his father worked a stall in the shadow market before he died. That or his training and lessons he had to suffer through back at the institute. His tone gave away that he didn't actually hate it as much as he said he did. Sam reckoned that he loved the fact that he got to kill demons for a living. 

_ "A Shadowhunters life is a dangerous and short one" _ Kit had told her once. Sam couldn't imagine the endless training and lessons it took to be one. She was already struggling with her own school work at her local community college. 

Kit mentioned his time at the Shadowmarket often. The funny thing is, she's been around that market her entire life. She remembered who he said his father was. Johnny Rook was very well know before his demise. She couldn't seem to recall him ever having a son though. She had asked around the market once before about Johnny, how he died or who his son was but she never got anyone to give her a straight answer. It wasn't long till she dropped the whole thing all together. She also never brought it up to Kit. Afraid that he might shut down if she asked him anything personal.

She wouldn't say it was unfair that she knew almost nothing about Kit. He knew the same amount about her as she did him. Sam wouldn't change a thing about that fact. She didn't like sharing her past with others. She didn't see a reason to, and Kit never asked. They sort of had a mutual unspoken understanding with each other. It was comfortable. As lose as their relationship was, it was by far the happiest she had ever been with someone. They had common interests and Kit made her laugh. He definitely wasn't unattractive. He was taller then her, 5'10 if she had to guess. His blonde curly hair and blue eyes were her favorite part about him. She admired his sharp and elegant facial features, his jawline could cut diamonds. Plus he was fit, being a Shadowhunter will do that to you though. Sam liked to trail her fingers across his hard stomach while they cuddle in his truck. Those were her favorite dates. They would drive out somewhere in the middle of the desert and pile in the bed of his truck with pillows and blankets and just look at the stars. 

Sam looked out the cab window again to see she was in an unfamiliar part of LA. She scrunched her eyes and rubbed them. Assuming that she was just to high to function. She looked at the cabbie in the front seat through the plastic barrier. But instead of see the big fat man that had picked her up all she saw was a dark shadow surrounding where a driver would be. The shadow was like a mist, only it was so dense she couldn't see through it. Confused she tapped on the divider.

"Hey how much longer to Baker street? I just wanted to get dropped off on the McDonalds on that road if you wouldn't mind." Sam said

No reply.

"Excuse me" She spoke again tapping a little louder.

Still nothing was said to her. The mist wasn't subsiding from her vision either. 

Sam didn't know what to think. In fact she wasn't really thinking logically at all. She unbuckled her seat belt and pulled on the door handle. Nothing. She went to unlock the door but it was already unlocked.

"Sir, could you please pull over i think i'm gonna be sick." She bluffed. Though it wasn't a complete lie. Her vision was starting to blur and she felt herself begin to lose consciousness. The last thing that she can remember was darkness and the smell of rotting.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long wait, i'll try to be a little more speedy with my uploading.
> 
> please leave comments, also if you spot any mistakes please let me know so i can fix them.


End file.
